The present invention relates to the field of document analysis, and more particularly to methods and systems for rapidly determining relevancy of documents to one another. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and systems to determine relevancy of experience and work requirements, including such as may be represented in documents. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and systems to identify, aggregate, navigate, validate, recommend, and broker relevant experience and team member capabilities, which more particularly may be used to facilitate a proposal response to a Request for Proposals (RFP).